Percutaneous nephrostomy is generally understood to be an interventional procedure that is primarily used in the decompression of the renal collecting system. Generally, patients exhibiting symptoms associated with ureteral obstruction or congested kidneys are provided relief by placing a non-coring needle and stylet through the body wall into the renal saddle region of the suspect kidney.
At the time of tube placement, the cause of obstruction may not be known. When accurately placed, the stylet can be removed and urine aspirated from the needle. Following the alleviation of the congested state, the needle may also be used for the placement of stone removal devices and/or guide wires for stent placement.
Complications may occur while attempting to locate urine during a nephrostomy procedure. In fact, most percutaneous placements are achieved blindly without the aid of ultrasound or fluoroscopic guidance. For example, imprecise positioning may affect nearby structures ultimately affecting the surgical result.
What is therefore desired in the art is an improved apparatus and system for detecting the presence and location of urine inside the body.
What is also desired in the art is an apparatus and system capable of differentiating between urine in a congested kidney or obstructed ureter and urine present in other locations in the body.
What is also desired in the art is a method for detecting concentration of urine in-vivo to assess for certain risks.